All New At St Valdimir's Academy
by Mrs. Kyleigh Belikov
Summary: What happens if Rose has no idea who she really is? And is sent off to St.Valdimir's Academy...P.S Dimitri same age as Rose. read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Rose get up your going to be late, yelled my foster mom ( Amber).

Fine, I replied. Today I am going to a new school, great. So i am going to this new school called St. Vladimir Academy for dhimpirs and moroi. I am a dhimpir the thing is I did not know until like 3 weeks ago.

_******Flashback******_

_Rose can you come down here. As i walk down there I see 2 people sitting in the family room._

_" Rose this is headmistress Kirova and Alberta" said Amber_

_" Hi" I said as I turned to look at Amber to ask why they were here. As if asked Kirova stared to explain why she was here and why i was being moved to st. Vladimir Academy. Then it all stared to click why I Rarely got sick, why I was built the way i was, and why i fought like i did._

_****** End Flashback******_

About 5 hours later I was in a car on my way to St. Vladimir Academy. 1 hour later we arrived, and the big rusted iron gates opened we were on our way to Kirova's office. We walked though the cafeteria and thank god I put on something that made me look hot. And man did i get alot of stairs, a bitch look from the girls and some like no way looks from the boys. I think i was going to like it here. Cconsidering there was a real hot I mean sexy guy sitting at a table he had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked up and saw me staring at him I blushed and I think he hafe smiled at me. Man that sent my heart flying.We soon ended up in kirova's office. She handed me my schedule and welcomed me and gave me a key, and said that she was going to have someone that has been here all his life show me around. Also that we both have that same classes and guardian/ trainer. As if he was outside that sexy guy walked in.

" Rose this is Dimitri Belikov" OMG, yeah i was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forgot to say this before so this is my frist story so be nice. ;)**

**Oh thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

After we were out of Kirova's office Dimitri started to talk to me.

"So...how do you like it here so far?" he said. I think I heard a faint Russian accent

" Well I have not been here long, but from what I saw. Yeah, I do." I hope he did not hear the double meaning in my he could say anything else a girl with platinum bolnde hair walking up to us.

" Dimitri who's this" she said. Before he could say any thing i spoke.

" I'm Rose and you are?" i said.

" Lissa Dragomir." she said happily.

"Nice to meat you." I said. After she left me and Dimitri started to talk again. To be honest I was not payin attention to what he was saying I was just looking at him. I was going over how nice he was built, the way he walked ect. Till he said my name that snapped me into reality.

"Rose, here we are." he said.

" Here we are what" I said completely lost.

" At your room." he said

"Oh" I said blushing. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded

"Nothing Roza". As he said that I think I saw embarrassment in his eyes, and like that it was gone.

"So as you are new here I was wondering if you would like to sit with Lissa and me and the others at lunch." he said

"Oh umm yeah sure" I said trying not to sound desperate.

5 hours later I went down to the cafeteria only to find some girl all over Dimitri.

* * *

**Hehe great place to leave off**

**please review;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I have not updated in awhile. Been busy with sports & mid terms.**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

OMG! Wow that hurts. I know I am new and all, but still that felt like I just got punched in the back of the head. Well this will have to change but how. Oh I got it, I almost jumped with joy. Good thing I had something sexy on because man was I going to need it. I flew those doors open and walked down that little path like it was a cat walk. I had gotten a lot of looks again more bitch looks from the girls and mouth hanging open form the guys. As I sat next to Dmitri, Lissa immediately took her hands off him when I sat down.

" Hey, Dmitri" I said sweetly. Then looked over at Lissa and said" nice to see you again."

"Hhhhee...hey" he said that like he was at a loss for words. Lissa soon cut him off before he could say anything else." Here let me introduce you to everyone. This is Adrian, Christian, and Eddie.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said that with the most intoxicating voice I could. They all replied at the same time but that really did not matter to me, Dimitri did. As I turned back around I saw him looking at me like I was a god or something. although he looked away almost immediately. Almost looking embarrassed he had been caught.

" Dmitri could you take me to the gym?" I asked so sweetly.

" Ummm yeah," he replied. On our way there I found my self starting to look at him again. As soon as we were in front of the gym doors I guess he decided to ask me why I had him take me here.

" Roza...Rose you know we don't have training until after lunch right?" he asked a little confused.

" Oh I know it's just that I had a question to ask you. Well ummm well okay just going to say it. Who is avaibable?"Oh man did he look relived.

" Oh well everyone is single except for Lissa and Christian they are kind of a thing. Or rather have been for awhile.

" Oh" was all I had to say. So looks like we have training. he grabbed my hand and lead me inside. As he did I felt something that I ever thought I had felt before. He lead me to the girls locker room.

" Get changed and we will start early." he said with a hit of something in his eyes. Soon after I was changed I saw him setting up the mats. After he was done and turned around to find me looking at him.

"Well ready?" he asked. I just simply replied with a nod of the head. He had basically showed me some of the easy moves and said that Alberta would works with me later on those. Dmitri also said that he would have me be working on those with him also. As we both struggle we ended up on the mats with Dmitri on top of me. When he got that look in his eye again except this time he kissed me.

hehe again great place to leave off!

please review...p.s disclaimer Richelle Mead owns everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**!Enjoy this chapter!**

**please review;)**

**

* * *

**

Since I really did not have a friend here that I could really trust I just went to my room, at a loss for words.

_******Flashback******_

_His lips were so warm aginst mine. Although there was something that felt right about it, but I could not put my finger on it._

_"Roza" Dimitri spoke with the russian slping off it. When suddenly the doors opened. He jumped up faster than I could blink, and said " that would have killed you out in the real world."_

_"Ahhh Dimitri try to ease up. You know she is new to this." Alberta said with a light laugh to the way she said it. the rest of practice was kind of a blur alnog with the rest of the day._

_******End Flachback******_

I was not really paying atttention till a knock at my door put me back to reality. I opened it up to Alberta standing there man was my heart racing. Hoping she did not she what had happened in the gym.

" Here is your scedule for traning with me but considering what I saw in the gym. You and Dimitri work well together since you two have the same scedule I worked around that so you two could work one on one." she said

" Oh umm thanks." she walked away leaving me standing there with the door wide open.

The next day I woke up to a beeping alarm clock. Shit I was going to be late. So I just brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I sprinted down to the gym only to find Dimitri seting some mats up. As soon as he heard the door close he looked over at me and actully had a full smile.

" Rose, lets get started." he said.

" Okay," I said alttle out of breath. He started out like yesterday excetp this time he made me run like ten laps. Afterwards we were on the mats agian. Unexpectily he kissed me. Wow was all I had to say.

* * *

Please review!

oh and any ideas what to add please tell me.


End file.
